


Сделаем это неправильно

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 4 левел, миди [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Russia, Dina Rubina, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: Додаем личной жизни кэпу





	Сделаем это неправильно

_Помнишь, Ставер, памятуешь ли,  
Как мы маленьки на улицу похаживали  
Мы с тобою сваечкой поигрывали.  
Твоя-то была сваечка серебряная,  
А моё колечко позолоченное?  
Я-то попадывал тогды-сегды,  
А ты-то попадывал всегды-всегды._

_Былина о Василисе Микулишне_

  
  
…Методом тыка он нашел на приборной доске переключатель радио, и тот оказался настроен на нужную волну.  
— Аркона? База Аркона? Это Валькирия. Валькирия вызывает Аркону, прием!  
— Стецько! — Старков засмеялся. — Живой, чёрт! Чем ты там занимался все время?! Лысого гонял?  
Степан засмеялся в ответ.  
— Как ты догадался?  
— Ну, мы заняли базу, а лысого нет — значит, он отлетел. Ну как, загнал?  
— А то бы я с тобой говорил…  
— Стецько! — это уже Филиппенко. — Стецько, где куб?  
Неприятный момент…  
— На дне, товарищ полковник.  
— Что значит «на дне»? Я тебе дам «на дне»! Как ты его упустил?  
— Мы дрались, куб вылетел из гнезда. Шмидт взял его в руки. Вспышка. Шмидт исчез. Ни трупа, ни пепла, ничего. Просто исчез. — О том, как разверзлась кабина и открылось бескрайнее чужое небо, решил не рассказывать.  
— А куб?  
— Куб упал на пол, проплавил все насквозь и ушел в океан.  
Степан умолчал, что куб сначала сжег его перчатку и левую руку до мяса. Ни полковнику, ни Грише эти подробности сейчас не нужны.  
— Херово, что я еще могу сказать. — Филиппенко шмыгнул носом. — Где сам?  
— Не знаю.  
Снова послышалась возня — видимо, Старков сменил полковника у микрофона.  
— Степан, ты летишь на автопилоте?  
— Ну, всех остальных я убил, а самолет держится курса, так что, видимо, да.  
— Хорошо, не отключай его пока. На приборной доске должна быть штука, вроде компаса, но с лишней стрелкой — курсометр…  
— Есть такая. Я иду почти строго на север. Он что, собирался через полюс в Америку?  
— Нет, он хотел при помощи куба запустить экзотермическую реакцию, которая растопила бы полярные шапки и вызвала глобальные климатические изменения. Скажем так: мир ты не спас, но крепко выручил.  
— А то, что куб ушел в океан…  
— Выдохни. Если бы он был разогрет до нужной температуры, мы бы с тобой не разговаривали.  
Степан выдохнул. Дыхание изморозью осело на микрофоне.  
— … Так что сейчас мы спасаем твою буйную головушку.  
Филиппенко что-то пробурчал на заднем плане.  
— Да, и конечно же, бесценную «Валькирию». Сейчас свяжемся с Мурманском, они тебя поймают, и мы по пеленгу вычислим, где ты. Оставайся на связи, чтоб они тебя видели.  
— Может, просто расскажешь, как лечь на обратный курс?  
Пауза.  
— У нас приказ, Стецько. Посадить тебя на нашей земле.  
— Понял, — чтобы «Валькирия», в случае чего, не попала в руки союзников, упав в Норвегии или Швеции.  
— Как сам вообще? Я так понял, салон разгерметизирован?  
— Правильно понял. Так и свистит.  
— Какая в салоне температура? Дыхание — еще пар или уже иней?  
— Иней.  
— Не замерзаешь пока?  
— Еще нет. Еще на взводе после драки.  
— Хорошо. Пока на взводе, найди, что на себя натянуть. Дыра в корпусе большая?  
— Их больше одной.  
— Ну твою ж мать… — Гриша беспокоился, и Степана это почему-то раздражало. Прыгая на шасси «Валькирии», он уже знал, что берет билет в один конец, и все они знали, но тут забрезжил призрак спасения, и Гриша занервничал. Успокаивать его просто сил не было.  
— Я поищу что-нибудь.  
ГИДРа собиралась воевать со всеми удобствами. Тёплые куртки на гагачьем пуху, унты с подогревом, и все это на размер меньше, чем нужно. Ладно, всяко лучше, чем ничего. Тем более, Степана уже пробрал озноб, и в рукава он попал не сразу. Швы треснули на плечах, в разрывы поддувало. Степан взял еще одну, накинул сверху, как плащ. Наткнулся на кофейный автомат. Не работает, электрика повреждена. Зато вода есть, и рядом полная коробка сахару. Еще бы где-то добрать кислороду… Ну же, они ведь не собирались просто умирать на таких высотах, думай, Степан, ищи!  
Запасные баллоны нашлись возле оружейного шкафа. Степан подтащил их к пилотскому креслу, перезарядил кислородный аппарат. В кресло пилота забирался почти наощупь, в глазах было темно.  
И, несмотря на унты с подогревом и две куртки, он замерзал.  
— Прием! Валькирия! Степан! Прием! — голосил наушник. Степан натянул шлемофон.  
— Я здесь.  
Подышал в аппарат, в глазах прояснилось.  
— Мы тебя нашли, чертяка! Занесло тебя почти до Шпицбергена. Глянь на альтиметр, на какой высоте идешь?  
— Семь тысяч метров.  
— Отключай автопилот. Бери штурвал, разворачивайся на сто двадцать градусов. Снижай до четырех. Штурвал от себя, плавно. Твоя конечная позиция — солнышко за правым плечом, и чуть сзади.  
— Сделано.  
— Ты не мог так быстро сбросить высоту.  
— Высоту нет, самолет развернул.  
— Сбрасывай, тебе же дышать нечем.  
Степан усмехнулся, разбитая в драке губа опять треснула.  
— Я аппарат нашел.  
— И на сколько его хватит?  
— Без понятия.  
Гриша умолк ненадолго.  
— Держи заданный курс, — сказал наконец. — По моим расчетам, через час ты упрешься в Новую Землю. Когда увидишь берег, разворачивайся на юг и следуй вдоль береговой линии до самой границы льда. Там я расскажу, как посадить маши…  
Пульт мигнул и умер.  
Степан стукнул по нему кулаком. Пульт воскрес.  
— Что там у тебя творится?  
— Пульт замерзает.  
— Вот зараза… Высоту сбросил?  
— До пяти тысяч. Дальше облачность.  
— Сбрасывай. Опускайся ниже облаков, чтоб температу…  
Пульт снова умер и уже не отзывался на тумаки. Ладно, и так понятно, чего хочет Гриша. Под слоем облаков будет теплей. Но Гриша не здесь и не видит, что облачное море тянется до самого горизонта, а тучи стоят высокими плотными башнями, в разрывах между которыми видны только новые тучи.  
Здесь же было солнце, и хотя в пробоины задувал беспощадный режущий ветер, лучи падали на черную ткань немецкой куртки и шлема, немного согревали.  
Степан понял, как разморозить замолчавшее радио, повернул штурвал. Солнце теперь было спереди и чуть слева, его лучи падали на панель.  
  
_Не пить первача в дорассветную стыдь,  
На скучном зевать карауле,  
Три дня и три ночи придется проплыть —  
И мы паруса развернули…_  
  
Степан решил идти над облаками, пока хватит кислорода и сил. Левой руки он уже не чувствовал и, пожалуй, не хотел чувствовать снова.  
— Ты чего там, стихи читаешь? — проснулось радио. — Аж так все плохо?  
— Почему сразу плохо? Я просто так не могу стихи читать?  
— Не дури. Что у тебя?  
— Ну, я слегка обжег левую руку о куб и, кажется, обморозил ноги.  
— Если ты обжег ее о куб, то это не «слегка», — одернул Гриша.  
Степан рассмотрел рану. Да нет, не так все плохо, местами даже кожа сохранилась. Правда, теперь прогоревшая перчатка не защищала от холода…  
— Какова площадь поражения?  
— Вся левая ладонь.  
Гриша затейливо выматерился. Степан знал, почему. Ожог — по определению зараженная рана. Его организм, конечно, с заражением справится, уже справляется… в том-то и беда: организм нельзя попросить повременить немножко, он берет ресурсы, откуда может, а может он только за счет отключения прочих функций — поэтому так немилосердно клонит в сон и кружится голова. Пока что помогало грызть сахар, вдыхать кислород и жевать кофейные зерна. Пока что…  
— Планы меняются, — сказал Гриша. — Забирай на юг как можно круче. Тяни до Киркенеса, а не сможешь — хер с ним, просто к берегу, я тебе расскажу, как посадить птичку на мелководье.  
— Я постараюсь дотянуть до Ваенги…  
На заднем плане у Гриши кто-то что-то заорал.  
— «Валькирию»? Жопа у вас треснет, — огрызнулся тот в сторону от микрофона. — Я пытаюсь придумать, как посадить замерзающего однорукого пилота с нулевым опытом, и если у меня получится, то и железка ваша уцелеет, не волнуйтесь.  
Степан опять усмехнулся про себя. Пару часов назад никто не ставил задачу спасти «Валькирию», и тем более куб. Задача была — утопить Шмидта со всей оравой раньше, чем они разгонят куб так, что вся вода мирового океана пойдет плавить льды. Конечно, никто не рассчитывал, что при таком раскладе Степан останется в живых, адмиральским ушам простукал рассвет. Но стоило ему выжить — и вот тебе раз, им уже подавай и жар-птицу, и царь-девицу, и перстень, и привет солнцу-месяцу…  
— Ты, главное, там не паникуй, — сказал Гриша. — И сознания не теряй.  
— Когда это я паниковал? — отозвался Степан. И немедленно вырубился.  
Пришел в себя от того, что вроде бы мокрой тряпкой по лицу хлобыстнули. Несколько секунд вообще не соображал, что происходит, кругом была грязно-белая кипень, но после очередной мокрой оплеухи мозги заработали: потеряв сознание, он налег грудью на руль, и самолет пошел круто вниз, вонзился в облака. Его привели в себя порывы ветра, полные холодной влаги. Без сознания он был секунд тридцать, не больше. Этого хватило.  
— «Валькирия»! — надрывался в наушнике незнакомый голос. — «Валькирия», где ты? Это Мурманск, я тебя не вижу!  
— Мне до вас еще… — Степан сверился с картой, — километров шестьсот. Не меньше часа.  
— Я крейсер «Мурманск», — отозвалось радио. — Иду от Ваенги курсом на северо-восток, ищу тебя на радарах, назови свои координаты!  
— «Мурманск», я где-то посреди облаков к югу от Шпицбергена. Сейчас выберусь из этой каши и попробую назвать координаты, лады?  
— Кто тебя такого за руль пустил? — опешил «Мурманск».  
— Я никого не спрашивал, всех поубивал.  
— Его координаты — семьдесят шесть-сорок, девятнадцать-двадцать, ему до вас еще пилить и пилить, — вмешался Гриша. — Стецько, возьми на юго-восток еще градусов тридцать. Минут через двадцать тебя подхватит «Мурманск» и поведет по радару. Ты только не вырубайся, ладно?  
— Я постараюсь.  
— Не слышу в голосе привычной твердости.  
— Я не вырублюсь, — твердо соврал Степан.  
Он знал, что вырубится. В облаках началось то, чего он опасался: одежда пропиталась влагой, он начал замерзать ускоренными темпами. Наверху мороз был сухой, он обжигал, но не забирался в нутро. В облаках Степан моментально продрог до костей. Немецкие куртки, унты, все пропиталось сыростью.  
Возвращаться на прежнюю высоту смысла не имело: там все мокрое тут же схватится ледяной коркой. Он вел самолет сквозь облачные буруны и надеялся успеть выровнять его над землей.  
  
_В два пальца, по-боцмански, ветер свистит,  
И тучи сколочены плотно.  
И ёрзает руль, и обшивка трещит,  
И забраны в рифы полотна.  
Сквозь волны — навылет!  
Сквозь дождь — наугад!  
В свистящем гонимые мыле,  
Мы рыщем на ощупь…  
Навзрыд и не в лад  
Храпят полотняные крылья._  
  
Степан вырвался из облаков и увидел под собой ледяное поле, изрезанное черными трещинами. В трещинах плескалась бездонная вода. Сквозь пробоины ветер бросал горсти мокрого снега: под облаками кипела метель.  
  
_Мы втянуты в дикую карусель.  
И море топочет как рынок,  
На мель нас кидает,  
Нас гонит на мель  
Последняя наша путина!  
  
Козлами кудлатыми море полно,  
И трутся арбузы, и в трюме темно… _  
  
В облаках «Валькирию» изрядно трясло и мотало, под облаками ситуация не улучшилась. А главная беда была в том, что пришлось взять почти строго на восток, потому что иначе Степан просто не смог бы вести машину, ветер бил навстречу, и каждый его порыв был как ледяная затрещина. Это помогало оставаться в сознании, а больше ничему не помогало.  
Кислород на аппарате показывал ноль.  
Степан расходовал его в четыре раза быстрей, чем обычный человек. На земле — не беда, дыши чаще и глубже. На высоте в три километра… Степан и так дышал, как собака, сердцебиение отдавало аж в шею, голову ломило, словно между лбом и затылком поставили распорку и мерно раскручивали винт. Над облаками, где скорость ветра была стабильной, он бы встал и сходил за еще одним баллоном. Здесь приходилось обеими руками цепляться за штурвал, чтоб не дать ветру опрокинуть машину. А левая и так была как колода.  
И он отлично понимал, о чем молчали и «Мурманск», и Гриша. Даже если он посадит «Валькирию» — через сколько часов за ним придут? Сыворотка не давала никакой защиты против холода и обезвоживания. Наоборот: раскрученный маховик метаболизма тратил слишком много энергии там, где организм обычного человека вошел бы в режим экономии. До смешного: его убьет то, что делает его сверхсолдатом.  
Зажрался ты, Стецько. Три года назад самое большее, чего ты хотел — послужить стране лабораторным кроликом. Два года назад — попасть на фронт хоть в качестве тягловой лошади. Да, строил планы с Борькой на то, что будет после войны — и где теперь Борька? Скажешь — нелепо вот так, в полушаге от победы? Брось. Ты уже давно фронтовик, ты видел сотни смертей и знаешь: «лепо» не бывает. Попросту не бывает. Ребята, погибающие в предместьях Берлина, разве чем-то хуже тебя? Шмидт, куб и экипаж «Валькирии» — отличный размен. И жителям прибрежной зоны не придется отращивать жабры. Большинство не смогло взять за себя такую цену, так на что жаловаться?  
Окошко шансов, казавшееся таким широким час назад, сужалось с каждой минутой и готово было схлопнуться совсем. Такая здоровая дура, как «Валькирия», вряд ли в него проскочит. Степан продолжал бороться с ветром только потому, что сложить руки и пустить все вдоль штанины было бы предательством. Не по отношению к тем, кто сидел сейчас на шее у Филиппенко и требовал «Валькирию» на блюдечке, а по отношению к Грише, Маше и Борьке.  
  
_Я песни последней ещё не сложил,  
А смертную чую прохладу…  
Я в карты играл, я бродягою жил,  
И море приносит награду,-  
Мне жизни веселой теперь не сберечь —  
И руль оторвало, и в кузове течь!_  
  
— Стецько, ты шо там притих? — спросил Филиппенко.  
— Трудно говорить, товарищ полковник. Вся рожа замерзла.  
— Не нравится мне твой настрой. Давай-ка мы тяжелую артиллерию подключим. Грицько, зови Машу.  
— Что? — Степан вскинулся. — Гриша, не смей! Гриша… прокляну!  
— Степан! — Машин голос. Он на секунду закрыл глаза. Ну, Старков…  
— Маша…  
Надо было что-то сказать еще. Как-то заклясть надвигающуюся темноту.  
Он вспомнил ночь перед штурмом базы. Маша пришла. Они оба знали, зачем. Сказать «нет» было тяжелей, чем вырезать у себя фунт мяса, но он сумел. И сумел объяснить, почему. Он не хотел, чтобы к ней прилипло это клеймо — ППЖ, он слишком часто был случайным свидетелем того, что должно оставаться в тайне. Не осуждал ребят и девушек, которые пытались вырвать свой кусочек жизни из зубов смерти, но для Маши хотел иного. Не этого лодочного сарая, не брезента вместо крыши, не спального мешка, поддоспешника и белья, пропитанных многодневным потом.  
Он взял ее за руки и рассказал, каким будет их первый раз: в очень светлом и чистом сосновом лесу, на берегу сонного озера, где некуда будет спешить и не от кого прятаться. Она усмехнулась горько и сказала: а ты знаешь, что для меня это будет не первый раз? А он ответил: в первый. Ты забудешь все остальное. Обещаю.  
Нельзя давать обещаний, когда не уверен на все сто, что сможешь сдержать их. Любовь не творит чудес. Отвага их не творит.  
— Я был идиотом…  
— Ты не «был», — в ее голосе звенела бронза. — Не смей говорить о себе, что ты «был». Ты и есть идиот. Самый настоящий. Не знаешь, когда пора сдаваться, когда отступать. Даже когда ранят, не догадываешься, что падать надо. Останься идиотом еще немного. Еще час продержись.  
Он хотел этого больше всего на свете. Но иногда ты падаешь не потому, что подвела воля. Иногда ты просто падаешь.  
— Лес. Думай про лес.  
— Да. И озеро. Я о них думаю.  
В этих широтах долгий полярный день. Даже под плотными облаками. Значит, эта темнота — только в его глазах.  
— Назначь день, — попросил он. — Месяц. Лето. Час.  
— Месяц?  
— Завтра не получится. Меня подберет «Мурманск».  
— Значит, в мае. Первого?  
— Первого мая. Хорошо. Время?  
— Шесть. А где, Степа?  
— В Берлине. Мы все там будем. На Унтер-ден-Линден. Возле статуи.  
— Какой?  
— Не знаю. Там должна торчать какая-то статуя.  
— А если не одна? — Маша то ли засмеялась, то ли всхлипнула.  
— Что-нибудь придумаем…  
Удар о лед был таким, что кресло сорвало с креплений.  
  
_Пустынное солнце над морем встаёт,  
Чтоб воздуху таять и греться;  
Не видно дубка, и по волнам плывёт  
Кавун с нарисованным сердцем…  
Конец путешествию здесь он найдёт,  
Окончены ветер и качка, —  
Кавун с нарисованным сердцем берёт  
Любимая мною казачка…  
  
И некому здесь надоумить её,  
Что в руки взяла она сердце моё!.._  
  
Если бы не адская жара и не физиологические особенности Степана, в Израиле даже можно было бы жить. Особенно на Рамат-Гане, на двух-трехэтажной улочке Ха-Хаиль. Тем более, у Израиля не было к нему никаких претензий.  
Но увы, Степан невероятно паршиво переносил жару.  
— Они могли поселить меня на Рамат Ха-Шарон, — сказала Шарон, которая не любила своего имени. — Чисто из вредности.  
— Я рад, что тебя не уволили.  
— Ну… — Шарон усмехнулась. — Официально меня уволили. Вышибли со страшным треском. Но где-то через год, когда пыль уляжется, возьмут назад. Начальство подумало и решило, что не хочет смерти Барановского, но чтобы раскаялся и жил. По правде говоря, их интересует информация по его старым делам. Меня просили передать тебе, что в обмен на эту информацию ему готовы предоставить амнистию, гражданство, статус ветерана Второй Мировой со всеми прилагающимися, медицинскую помощь…  
— Проблема в том, что ему сначала нужна медицинская помощь, а потом уже он сможет дать информацию. В таком порядке.  
— Это можно обсуждать.  
— Передай, что я готов это обсудить.  
— Они также не прочь взять на работу тебя.  
— С моим-то резюме? Не боятся, что я им ЦАХАЛ развалю?  
— Тебя хочет не ЦАХАЛ.  
— Я плохо переношу жару.  
— В Ваканде прохладней?  
— Всё-то вы знаете, — проворчал Степан. — Везде-то вы побывали.  
— Вот почему мы называемся ха-Мосад ле-модиин у-ль-тафкидим меюхадим. То есть, Служба разведки и специальных задач. И тебя хочет видеть Рут Бат-Сераф, глава отдела контроля за людьми со сверхспособностями. Это независимо от того, согласишься ты с ними работать или нет.  
— И независимо от того, хочу ли я с ней увидеться?  
— К сожалению, да.  
— Я приехал всего лишь узнать, как твои дела.  
Шарон чуть наклонилась через стол и взяла его за руки.  
— Ты приехал потому, что у тебя сейчас больше никого нет. И ты совершенно правильно сделал.  
Он хотел поспорить. Хотел возразить, что у него есть Борька, пусть и спящий ледяным сном, есть Саня, есть Наташа, есть Клим, Ванда и этот смешной парень Мураш, который подставил за него голову, даже не зная его лично, и где-то еще есть Тор и Брюс… Но он сделал вдох и тут же закрыл рот.  
Они были не у него. Они были… его. Да, каждый из них человек самостоятельный и взрослый, каждый может, как выражается Клим, «дати соби раду», но… они хотели быть больше себя, и он понимал это желание, он сам всегда хотел быть больше себя. И он мог им это дать, у них получалось, пока они были Мстителями. Был бы Бог, он бы видел: у них получалось! Какая-то бешеная магия, поперек всех законов физии и математики, когда целое больше, чем сумма частей. Хотя, наверное, Антон сказал бы, что это как раз в полном соответствии с законами, которые я плохо знаю.  
Антон…  
— У тебя появилась привычка трогать себя за левую грудь.  
Степан сжал правую руку в кулак, положил на стол.  
— Я словил туда заряд репульсора, — помолчав, он зачем-то добавил: — Трындец как больно было.  
— Почему-то мне думается, что дело не в репульсоре.  
Он не ответил.  
— Слушай, ты никому ничего не рассказываешь. И для стороннего человека ситуация выглядит немного дико: вы с боем улетели из Москвы и пропали с радаров. Совсем. А Т’Чалла привез на личном самолете израненного Старкова и связанного Земо, и сейчас идет следствие, а Земо требуют экстрадировать Австрия и Ваканда. Чрез две недели кто-то, — Шарон заломила бровь, и это вышло очаровательно, — взломал Кронштадтскую тюрьму и вытащил оттуда четырех бывших Мстителей. Ты в розыске. Все вы пятеро в розыске. Я сделала то, что сделала, потому что поверила тебе. Если ты и дальше будешь молчать, я и дальше буду тебе верить. Но если ты хочешь поговорить — сейчас самый подходящий момент.  
Степан встал и наполнил чайник. Включил.  
— Это был бункер. Бывшая ракетная шахта. Там находились пять человек, пять «зимних солдат». Земо их всех убил, ему они нужны были только как приманка. Для нас. Чтобы я, Антон и Борька оказались в одном помещении. А дальше он нам показал видеозапись убийства родителей Старкова. Оказалось, что Гришу убил… нет, я так это скажу: Гришу убили Борькой. Роза, этот сукин сын заставил меня смотреть, как Борька разбивает Грише голову. И Антона заставил смотреть…  
— И у Антона сдали нервы.  
— Ты очень мягко формулируешь. Спасибо. Было много крови. Это чудо, что мы все трое выбрались из бункера живыми. Его высочество за нами следил. На наше счастье. Он смог заняться Антоном и Земо, мы уже были… не в состоянии, да Антон и не принял бы от нас помощь. Я… обесточил его броню и, если бы не Т’Чалла, ему пришлось бы туго.  
  
Чайник закипел. Степан выключил его, поднял, чтоб налить себе кипятку — и поставил: рука дрожала.  
— Записалось хорошо, или завтра повторять на микрофон?  
— Если бы я не понимала твое состояние, я бы тебе врезала.  
— Извини, я… — он отвернулся к окну, — несу чепуху. Из головы не идет… что если бы мы просто сдались в аэропорту… Этот гад так и сидел бы там с пятью мертвецами… до морковкиных заговен.  
— Да, но тебе неоткуда было знать, что он убьет их. Он поставил все так, словно хочет их выпустить в мир. И я так думаю, что это и был план Б — выпустить их, если вы сдадитесь.  
— Это значит, он меня просчитал. Я прозрачен. Предсказуем. Следовательно, как тактик бесполезен.  
— А еще склонен к депрессиям и самобичеванию.  
— Просто находка для ха-Мосад ле-модиин у-ль-тафкидим меюхадим.  
Шарон обняла его сзади и сказала.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Ее руки замкнулись у него на поясе, как электрическая цепь.  
Нужно было ответить ей теми же словами. Развернуться к ней и поцеловать. И оборвать эту цепочку упущенных часов, дней и лет.  
Но это казалось неправильным. Это казалось неправильным, пока Маша была жива и почему-то казалось вдвойне неправильным теперь, когда она умерла. Как будто он дожидался этой смерти.  
Черт, черт, черт. Он сам, вот этим самым ртом, уговаривал Бэннера приударить за Наташей. Как эксперт по упущенным шансам.  
— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — сказала Шарон ему в плечо. — Что это неправильно. Что это выглядит как «Бабушка, ты умрешь, а я буду твою швейную машину вертеть».  
— И… мы оба ошибаемся? Она бы нас благословила? — Взяв Шарон за руки, он разомкнул цепь, и это было не проще, чем вырезать у себя фунт мяса.  
— Я думаю, — Шарон повернула его к себе лицом и положила ладони на плечи, — что она бы орала на нас как расар на плацу. Она была не из тех, кто делится. Помнишь, она стреляла в тебя, когда какая-то штабная крыска чмокнула тебя в губы?  
Конечно, он помнил. Маша стреляла не в него, она стреляла в щит. Который он держал в руках. Как это можно забыть. Он после этого на вражеские выстрелы и внимание-то обращать разучился.  
— Но она умерла.  
— Нет, не так. Она прожила свою жизнь, и прожила ее на всю железку, уж поверь мне. Да ей случалось пожалеть, что она не изнасиловала тебя в сарайчике на острове Рюген. Но с дядей Даней она ошибки не повторила. Тем более, дело было в сорок восьмом, и перспективы жить долго и счастливо на тот момент не предвиделось.  
— Она… и это рассказала?  
— Когда Альцгеймер подступил и взял за глотку, она цеплялась за каждое воспоминание. Хотела, чтобы помнил кто-то еще. Ты не думай, я не делюсь ее тайнами с кем попало. Просто эта принадлежит вам обоим. Ты имеешь на нее право.  
От ее ладоней вниз по его телу расходилось странное ощущение — как в животе, когда ты падаешь, только во всем теле. Так было, когда касалась Маша. И он не сомневался: это любовь. Та самая, что движет солнце и светила. И потом, уже во второй жизни, когда красавицы Москвы падали ему на грудь своей грудью абсолютно безрезультатно, только убеждался: да, то была любовь, та самая, что…  
А потом Наташа поцеловала его на эскалаторе конспиративным поцелуем, и он снова чувствовал это щекотное падение во всем теле, а ведь они были в бегах, и всего на полметра разминулись с одним из самых сильных и беспощадных бойцов УДАРа…  
И это не была любовь, это точно не была любовь, сто процентов не она — но так же точно он знал: не уложи их с Наташей пули в разные постели, они бы на следующий же день после «битвы за гелиосы» оказались в одной.  
Да что там на следующий. Не стали бы следующего ждать. И, может, так оно было бы к лучшему. Может, он научился бы наконец делать это как в двадцать первом веке: без смущения, без страха, просто по взаимному влечению и дружбе.  
Но пули, как известно, дуры; Наташа получила одну, он три, потом ей пришлось уехать, ему — гоняться за тенью Борьки и остатками Гидры, и когда они наконец встретились, то снова были «просто друзьями» — до чего нелепое словосочетание. Как будто дружба — это просто. Как будто их не бывает, фантомных болей в том месте, куда пришелся удар репульсора…  
Ариадна спросила бы, видит ли он тут паттерн. Конечно, видит, а как же. Проступает как кровь на повязке. Война, опасность, потеря, смелая и красивая женщина, адреналин в голову, бес в ребро, поцелуй, который обещает утешение…  
— А если я не смогу честно сказать, что я люблю тебя?  
— Тогда, под мостом, ты не тратил слов.  
— У нас было очень мало времени.  
— У нас его и сейчас мало. Поцелуй меня.  
У нее были очень смелые руки, его это восхитило еще тогда, под мостом. Достижение двадцать первого века, в годы его молодости считалось, что давать волю рукам — привилегия парней. Да здравствуют свобода и равенство.  
Он дал волю рукам. Быстро понял, что мастерства не хватает, повторял, учился, наверстывал. У нее были очень упругие бедра, если бы он хотел ущипнуть — вряд ли получилось бы. Или это настолько тугие джинсы? Можно будет снять и проверить. Если…  
— Ты хочешь пробежать всю дистанцию до конца? Сейчас?  
— Ну, если это не стометровка, то я бы сначала приняла душ.  
— Стометровку я пробегаю за девять секунд, так что определенно не она. И душ… я — за. В смысле, я тоже хотел бы.  
— Отлично. У меня где-то как раз лежит большой мужской халат…  
…Это двадцать первый век, парень. Дыши глубже.  
Шарон засмеялась.  
— Выражение твоего лица бесценно. У меня нет запасного мужского халата. Но есть роскошная махровая простыня.  
Ладно, вы пошутили, мы тоже посмеемся.  
— Слушай, я должен предупредить… В общем, как бы это сказать… я в основном теоретик.  
— В основном?  
— Мне всегда приходилось сойти на станции «Обнимашки».  
— Приходилось? — Шарон снова заломила бровь. Как у нее славно получается.  
— Долгая история. Постоянно кто-то дышит в затылок. Так что придется идти вторым пилотом. У меня ж опыта нет.  
— Как это нет? Есть, Рогов, есть. Я только что проверила.  
  
На самом деле она и не хотела от него никакого особенного мастерства, по меньшей мере, сейчас, в эту минуту, когда достаточно было просто затащить его в свою… нет, кроватью они не рискнули, развернули все ту же махровую простыню на полу спальни.  
Хотелось просто схватиться с ним намертво, плоть к плоти, слиться в одно, заполнить себя им жадно, до края, до перехлеста через край, нанизаться и скользить, пока мир не сойдется в точку.  
— Погоди… должна же быть какая-то… прелюдия?  
— Она два года тянулась, эта прелюдия.  
— Но ты же… не получишь…  
— Получу. Ты уж поверь, получу.  
Как можно не получить, оседлав твои бедра? Чувствуя твои руки на своей груди? Касаясь ладонями везде, где можно, завидуя тысячеруким богиням? Глядя в это лицо, какое-то недопустимо прекрасное, с этими асимметричными морщинками на лбу, с этими ресницами, Господи, некоторым мужикам надо запретить быть такими красивыми, с этой двухнедельной щетиной на голове и на щеках, милый ты мой, кто же тебе подсказал эту гениальную мысль обриться для смены внешности, я думала, красивей быть уже невозможно, а ты сразу получил плюс двести к брутальности, и у меня все пробки вышибло, когда я увидела тебя на пороге. И я чего-то не получу, когда ты уже здесь, у меня, подо мной, во мне? Когда от тебя пахнет моим вербеновым шампунем и свежим потом, когда ты задыхаешься и горишь у меня в руках?  
Когда утоляешь первую жажду, то пьешь взахлеб, обливаясь и не обращая внимания на вкус. Второй раз подносишь воду к губам уже осторожней, пьешь долгими, но не слишком большими глотками, сдерживая себя.  
Встречные движения, когда они оба двигались друг в друга, друг на друга с одинаковой силой, были первым утолением жажды взахлеб. Шарон была готова и так, но кто-то тут, кажется, пытался показывать свой хваленый самоконтроль, и она изменила ритм, теперь уже не подаваясь навстречу его движениям, а следуя за ними с легким опозданием, словно качаясь на волнах, не впуская до конца и не отпуская.  
— Что ты делаешь… — простонал он, запрокинув голову. — Что… ты… делаешь…  
Он мог бы сейчас схватить ее за задницу и натянуть на себя силой, но он был рыцарь и принял правила игры, убрал руки за голову, попытался ловить ее только резкими движениями бедер. Но в этой игре она была опытней, и она решала, когда сжалиться и отпустить.  
Она вновь подалась навстречу, поглотила его собой без остатка — Господи, мы и тут подходим друг другу, как две половинки яблока — и после нескольких таких движений он вскинулся, сел рывком, прижав ее к себе, и от этого рывка у нее за грудиной закипело и пролилось горячей сладостью в живот, в горячее влажное лоно, пошло по рукам, по ногам до кончиков пальцев, и они двое наконец застыли, как пролившийся воск, свились и переплелись, впечатываясь друг в друга губами, чтобы заглушить крик.  
Когда смогли оторваться друг от друга, долго еще молчали, как будто один звук мог что-то разрушить. Степан решился наконец заговорить — шепотом.  
— Мы это повторим?  
— Нет, что ты, — она не смогла отказать себе в маленькой насмешке. — Мы сделаем все совершенно по-другому. Не взахлёб. Гораздо лучше.  
— Лучше быть не может.  
— Это вызов?  
— Это факт. Если будет лучше, у меня сердце остановится.  
— Большое дело. Постоит и снова пойдет. Как у всех.  
— У всех?  
— Ну, у тебя оно героически постоит и героически пойдет. Ай! — Он ущипнул ее за попу. Попытался ущипнуть: она напрягла мышцу, а он не хотел причинять боль.  
Они и дальше не доверяли кровати. Не сговариваясь, перетащили на пол подушки и покрывало. Легли и обнялись.  
Это продлилось недолго, ей слишком хотелось на него смотреть, а это требовало некоторого отдаления. Он так же откровенно и спокойно любовался ею, провел пальцем по козелку ее уха, спустился вниз к мочке, вдоль шеи к груди, и дальше, словно очерчивая контур, к округлению бедра, к колену… дальше пришлось бы уже тянуться, поэтому он вернулся вверх, по внутренней стороне бедра, к слегка рыжеватой дельте. Накрыл ладонью уже слегка пульсирующие створы, посмотрел в глаза.  
— В первый раз почти все сделала ты. Пустишь меня за штурвал?  
— За этот?  
Он тихо ахнул, прикрыв глаза.  
— Я подумаю. Пока что мне слишком хочется целовать тебя.  
Он поцеловал ее.  
— Не только в губы, — сказала она. — В лоб, где линия волос… и в угол глаза. И в висок. И в мочку уха…  
Несколько секунд нежной борьбы за право целовать другого в ухо, и на решила проиграть.  
— В шею под самым ухом. И в плечо над ключицей. И в ямку между ключицами. И твою грудь я тоже хочу целовать, обе по очереди. И сгиб локтя внутри. И живот, все твои шесть кубиков.  
— У тебя их два.  
— Каждый по три раза.  
— Что за бухгалтерия?  
— У тебя еще много всяких интересных мест. В бок, там, где у тебя шрам. И там, где выступает косточка. И у линии волос…  
Говорить ей становилось все трудней.  
— Поцелуй лорда?  
От неожиданности она даже привстала на локте.  
— Ты тоже смотришь?  
— Я фанат Гвендолин Кристи.  
— Ты не устаешь удивлять.  
— Вот так начнешь рвать шаблоны и войдешь во вкус. Ну что… поцелуй лорда?  
— Нет, это потом, это вершина, просто оставь там руку. Я хочу тебя целовать во внутреннюю сторону бедра. Сверху вниз, до колена. И чуть ниже пупка. И сам пупок… И снова грудь… К черту, я больше не могу говорить.  
Они снова поцеловались, продолжая играть друг с другом руками. Он, может, и не очень хорошо знал, что делать — его руку порой приходилось направлять — но очень хорошо знал, чего не делать. Он не пытался «трахать ее пальцами», как выпускники школы порновидео, не елозил бестолково в поисках клитора, волшебной кнопки, которая сразу решит все проблемы с женским оргазмом, чтоб можно было быстрее засадить, не бросился его грубо теребить, когда все-таки нашел. Он явно что-то читал, причем что-то правильное, но слегка старомодное, вроде Рут Диксон, и это почему-то показалось страшно трогательным. От парня, который старше Мастерса и Джонсон как-то не ждешь того, что современные раскованные молодые люди и то не всегда могут. Ему действительно приятно рвать шаблоны.  
Утолив первую и вторую жажду, человек пьет маленькими глотками и наслаждается вкусом. Они долго и сладко мучили друг друга прежде, чем кончить, а потом спокойно вымылись, слегка закусили и заснули все там же, на полу.  
  
В сонной темноте, осторожно перебирая волосы спящей Шарон, он сражался с мыслью, очень циничной и подлой в отношении спящей рядом женщины, но совершено неизбежной в том мире, в котором жили они оба: если она выполняла задание ха-Мосад ле-модиин у-ль-тафкидим меюхадим, она выполнила его на отлично. Теперь ему хотелось остаться здесь, принять условия Службы, заработать амнистию для Борьки и ребят, и… просто где-то приткнуться после того, как жизнь очередной раз грохнулась оземь с большой высоты.  
Задать Шэрон вопрос было бы полным мудачеством… и притом совершенно ненужным мудачеством. Он вдруг понял, что ему все равно. Когда она украла для него броню и крылья Сокола, обвалив свое московское прикрытие и довольно сильно обострив отношения между спецслужбами, она ничье задание не выполняла. И если сейчас ее обременили заданием завербовать его, то нехай задавятся. Он встретится с госпожой Рут Бат-Сераф, согласится на ее предложение и даже конец обрежет, если Шарон так будет приятней.  
Снова заболела грудь возле подмышки, куда пришелся удар репульсора. Он хотел прижать это место рукой, но там лежала голова женщины, и он просто дышал, пережидая боль, а когда она отступила, — заснул.  
  
Через месяц в «спецотряд-плюс» был зачислен с испытательным сроком позывной Навад.


End file.
